vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Toyosatomimi no Miko
Summary Toyosatomimi no Miko is the true identity of Prince Shoutoku, an advocate of Buddhism from the 6th century. Renowned for her genius and skill, Miko gradually became dissatisfied with her life and turned against her fate as a human to eventually die. She was approached by Seiga Kaku, a Taoist hermit who taught her the ways of Taoism. Miko was delighted to find a religion that could help her realize true immortality, though she knew that it wasn't fit for ruling a country. So, she pretended to support Buddhism while advancing her own study of Taoism. However, during her final objective in achieving true immortality, the cinnabar that was supposed to bring about immortality instead ruined her body. So, she decided to become a shikaisen - a hermit. But she was afraid to attempt this herself, and had her allies, Mononobe no Futo and Soga no Tojiko, undergo it first. After Futo slept without decaying, Miko performed the ritual on herself, though her resurrection would be delayed by the spread of Buddhism, along with Buddhists sealing her tomb to prevent her from reviving. As she failed to revive, people gradually begin to forget the feats of Prince Shoutoku, and as they began to lose belief, Miko and her mausoleum were moved to Gensokyo. There, she was finally able to revive, despite the steps taken by a certain Buddhist to prevent this. Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Toyosatomimi no Miko, Crown Prince Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female, used to be male. Age: 1442 years old Classification: Taoist Hermit and Saint Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Miko has extremely sensitive ears and she can listen to ten people talking at once and keep track of every conversation), Flight, Magic, Danmaku, Forcefield Creation (Can create a forcefield to block incoming attacks, and she creates a barrier around her when she's stunned), Soul Manipulation (Can attract and absorb desires, usually in the form of Vulgar Spirits), Telepathy (Miko can listen to a person's "Ten Desires" to learn everything about them), Light Manipulation, Teleportation, Spatial Manipulation (Can use a "hermit art" to absorb space and break through the endless corridor that Kaguya created, and expanded Senkai's space "infinitely"), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created the sealed space of Senkai, which can be accessed from anywhere), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Phantoms and Evil Spirits with her regular attacks), Limited Shapeshifting (If she were to die, she could change her shape at will upon reincarnating), Darkness and Size Manipulation with her Urban Legend, Unconventional Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Her soul exists within Shichiseiken), Immortality (Types 1, 7, and 8; reliant on her sword, Shichiseiken, which contains her soul) Attack Potency: High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Created Senkai, an infinite realm with its own space-time. Completely absorbed Kaguya's infinite corridor, which is made out of infinite pieces of space-time. As a powerful Hermit, she should be able to regularly defeat Kishin in real battles in order to keep living) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to other top tiers) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Comparable to Tenshi) Striking Strength: High Universal, possibly Universal+ Durability: High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ Stamina: High Range: At least Tens of Meters with Danmaku (Her firing range should be comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at least 36 meters) Standard Equipment: Her earmuffs, her sword, Shichiseiken, and a shaku. Intelligence: Miko is referred to as a genius and exceptionally talented leader, capable of understanding and responding to ten different people talking to her about ten different things. She led her nation to relative prosperity under Buddhism while secretly practicing Taoism. Weaknesses: Miko has problems understanding people who are missing one or more of the Ten Desires. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Listening to ten conversations at the same time: Toyosatomimi no Miko is smart enough to not only understand ten people questioning her at once, but to be capable of giving them each a perfect response. This is in part because of her extremely sensitive hearing, which is why she wears earmuffs constantly. In addition, she has gained the power to listen to a person's desires. By listening to one's "Ten Desires", Miko gains supernatural insight into their true nature, personality, and motives, and is thus able to learn virtually everything about them. This ability is not all-powerful, however - Miko has trouble analyzing those that lack even one of the Ten Desires. Attracting desire: Miko has the power to attract and absorb desires (usually in the form of vulgar spirits) from her surroundings to increase her own power. Senkai: Senkai is a separate, secret, sealed world for Hermits created by Miko. It is a location where no one can bother the occupants within - which is well-suited for hermits. Senkai can be accessed by Miko from anywhere, such as a crack in the ground. All cracks contain limitless space, and therefore any location can be accessed from any crack. Following the events of Ten Desires, Miko constructed the Divine Spirit Mausoleum, a Taoist temple, within Senkai. The Mausoleum welcomes any humans aspiring to become hermits, although most of them fail the necessary training. Shukuchi: A hermit's power to travel vast distances within a single step through teleportation. Skill Cards: *'Benign Rain from the Shining One:' Sweeping her hand, Miko causes swords of light to rain from the heavens and impale her opponent. *'Cipangu the Golden Sword:' Miko causes swords to jab out of the space around her opponent and slash them apart. *'Influence of the East:' Miko draws a circle in the sky with her hand, causing a circle of light to materialize. *'Lasers of Seventeen Articles:' With a slash of her sword, Miko opens up a gap in space that fires a bundle of lasers at her opponent. *'Shukuchi Cape:' After distracting her enemy with a flourish of her cape, Miko teleports and reappears elsewhere. *'Tenfold Listening:' Miko taps into her surroundings to attract desires to her and fire them off as projectiles. *'Wishful Soul of Desire:' Miko releases the desires she's absorbed as bullets. Spell Cards: *'"Heed the Commands with Absolute Care":' Miko calls upon all of her strength and all of the surrounding desires to transform her shaku into a massive sword of light, with which she slashes apart her surroundings. *'Hermit Sign "Taoist of the Land of the Rising Sun":' Miko releases a bright light that shines in all directions, filling her surroundings with her searing glory. *'Human Sign "Tradition of Just Rewards":' Using the desires and emotions directed at her, Miko unsheathes her blade, which has been wreathed in a much larger and brighter blade of light. With this, she cuts down her opponent with a single strike. *'Tao Sign "Heavenly Way Atop One's Palm":' Miko throws a celestial globe with miniature stars spinning around it at her opponent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Absorption Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Female Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Leaders Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Princes Category:Royal Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Sword Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2